1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information storage medium on which information on a drive and information on a state of the information storage medium are recorded in a zone of a recordable area and a method of recording information thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, where a 4.7 GB digital versatile disc-random access memory (DVD-RAM) is loaded into a drive, information on the drive, e.g., information on a drive maker, a serial number, and so forth, is recorded in a rewritable identification zone of a lead-in area of the disc. A 20 GB high-density (HD)-DVD also has a lead-in area including a drive zone with a plurality of physical clusters so as to record information on a used drive in the drive zone.
In particular, since information is recorded only once in an optimum power control (OPC) zone necessary to test a disc or a drive information zone of a once-writable information storage medium, the once-writable information storage medium requires updated information on its state as well as information on a used drive so as to have the drive rapidly access the once-writable information storage medium when recording additional user data in unrecorded zones after recording user data.
Accordingly, a method of efficiently recording new information regarding a new drive and a particular state of the disc should be proposed to satisfy a new format of an information storage medium.